


Embrasse-Moi

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Ginevra Weasley était portée disparue. Toute l'école recherchait l'adolescente de seize ans. Personne ne savait où elle était. Sauf deux personnes : le directeur et le Maître des Potions.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Embrasse-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Petit OS écrit lors d'un atelier.
> 
> J'avais au choix trois romances : Dumbledore/Lucius – Severus/Ginny – Pansy/Flora.
> 
> Voici mon Severus/Ginny.

Ginevra Weasley était portée disparue. Toute l'école recherchait l'adolescente de seize ans. Personne ne savait où elle était. Sauf deux personnes : le directeur et le Maître des Potions. Et cela ravivait un peu le cœur de ce dernier. Il espérait à nouveau bien qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il espérait, lui qui attendait depuis près de vingt ans.

Gin' était apparue dans un couloir de Poudlard le 18 février 1976 et était devenue depuis une élève de l'école, ou du moins, elle avait intégré la promotion de Severus. Elle avait été répartie à Serpentard par le Choixpeau, ce qui avait d'autant plus surpris l'homme en la voyant être répartie à Gryffondor en arrivant à Poudlard cinq ans auparavant. Mais sans doute était-ce pour la dissimuler… Elle avait tout d'une Weasley après tout…

Severus avait été désigné pour la guider et se familiariser avec l'époque bien que selon elle, et maintenant il le comprenait, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de choses de changé si ce n'était peut-être l'ambiance sombre de la guerre. Quoique … elle avait mentionné que la guerre reprenait le dessus. Et c'était vrai… La guerre avait repris.

Elle avait peu parlé du futur puisque c'était une règle que Dumbledore lui avait imposée. Mais Severus en bon Serpentard avait su lui tirer quelques infos. Il était curieux. Au début, elle avait été extrêmement distante et méfiante avec lui – ce qui était normal quand on voyait comment il traitait les Gryffondors aujourd'hui – mais elle avait fini par s'habituer et à discuter plus facilement.

Ils s'étaient découvert des intérêts communs pour les potions, bien qu'elle disait qu'elle détestait son ancien professeur – qui était paradoxalement lui ! – mais qu'elle avait toujours trouvé la matière fascinante. Et surtout les propriétés supplémentaires qu'on pouvait y ajouter quand on mêlait cette discipline avec les sortilèges et surtout les runes.

A force de passer du temps ensemble, Lily, Gin' et lui, ils étaient devenus des amis. Gin' n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Lily ou même Potter et Black en réalité. Elle disait qu'ils lui rappelaient ses frères. De vrais farceurs. Les ayant eu dans sa classe pendant un temps, Severus avait fini par comprendre son point de vue et pardonner ses rires quand il était victime des Maraudeurs. Bien que, au bout d'un moment, elle se pointait quand même devant les Gryffondors et disait clairement que les plus courtes étaient les meilleures et qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment amusés !

C'était cela qui avait séduit Severus, elle était le parfait mélange de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, un peu espiègle mais juste ce qu'il fallait et surtout elle pouvait être terriblement sournoise. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, et encore, au bout de six mois et seulement sous l'impulsion de Lily.

Ce qui était encore mieux avec elle, c'était qu'elle n'était nullement jalouse de la présence de Lily ! Au contraire, elle demandait beaucoup de choses sur sa vie… Elle en faisait de même avec Potter et les autres Maraudeurs. Ce ne fut qu'avec le temps et après la mort de Lily et James Potter que Severus avait compris le pourquoi de sa démarche. Gin' faisait cela pour Harry Potter, son ami et presque frère, pour qu'il sache quelque chose de ses parents…

Elle avait gardé le lourd secret durant toutes ces années sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en doute et elle avait pensé au fils de Lily. Severus aimait Gin' d'autant plus pour cela. C'était pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais trahie et l'avait tout simplement attendue. Car il savait qu'elle reviendrait.

Elle lui avait demandé de la renvoyer dans son époque avant qu'elle ne change trop pour que ses parents et ses amis ne la reconnaissent plus. Elle lui avait promis de revenir vers lui qu'elle savait parfaitement où le trouver. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais bougé, il était la chauve-souris de Poudlard, sa chauve-souris, elle saurait effectivement où le trouver. Elle était venue quelques fois dans son bureau pour une retenue. Elle pourrait retrouver le chemin sans souci.

Il prit d'ailleurs le chemin des cachots en espérant qu'elle s'y dirigerait en premier lieu. Il voulait la retrouver, sa belle et douce Gin'. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau et resta un moment devant, hésitant. Puis, il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était là, assise sur son siège de bureau, les pieds posés sur ce dernier. Elle grignotait ses gnomes au poivre !

« MISS WEASLEY ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« Oui, Sevy ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais redevenir ton élève alors que j'ai maintenant dix-neuf ans. Non, pas question. Par contre, ton assistante et plus si tu es toujours d'accord pourquoi pas ? »

Severus était immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle l'accepte ainsi alors qu'il avait vieilli. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la Serpentard… la Gryffondor … la Serpendor ! – on va y arriver ! – se leva et vint directement à lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse Severus. Celle de revenir vers toi. Je t'ai dit avoir détesté mon professeur de potions mais j'adore l'homme qui se cache derrière et pour rien au monde je ne le lâcherai. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Maintenant est-ce que toi, tu veux de moi ? »

« Oui, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Alors embrasse-moi. »

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent l'une après quelques heures, l'autre après des années d'absence, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans l'intimité et la sécurité du bureau du Maître des Potions.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous aura plu.
> 
> A vous de me dire si vous en voulez une fic plus développée ou si cela reste une idée d'atelier.
> 
> Plein de bisous.
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
